


Beautiful Things

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: (The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/14/18: "sun, writer, practical"





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> (The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/14/18: "sun, writer, practical"

The sight of sunbeams dappling the forest floor always made Stiles wish he was an artist or writer.

As a boy he’d dreamed of living deep in the woods, but adulthood made him realize that was not practical. Too long a drive to the nearest grocery store would tarnish his gilded fantasy for sure.

He reminded himself he was happy just appreciating the sight of beautiful things.

Derek lay stretched out smiling as he napped beside Stiles. It was the most beautiful sight of all, and life with the man absolutely more beautiful than anything Stiles could ever have dreamed.


End file.
